starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Figrin D'an
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Clak’dor VII | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Fiery Figrin Barbarine | functie = Muzikant Gokker | species = Bith | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,79 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Modal Nodes | era = }} thumb|180px|Figrin D'an met Kloo Horn Figrin D'an was de leider van de Bith muziekband de Modal Nodes die in 0 BBY in Chalmun’s Cantina speelden toen Luke Skywalker Han Solo voor het eerst ontmoette. Biografie Figrin D'an was meer getalenteerd dan zijn broer Barquin. Dit zorgde voor fricties tussen de broers, ook al was Barquin een betere tekstschrijver. Figrin oogstte succes als leider van de groep Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. Figrin speelde in de band Kloo Horn of Gasan String Drum. Net als alle andere bandleden was Figrin lid van de Intergalactic Federation of Musicians. Omwille van zijn goed muziekspel werd Figrin vaak ‘Fiery Figrin’ genaamd. Figrin D'an was neutraal in de Galactic Civil War en probeerde met zijn groep zoveel mogelijk optreden te boeken. Naast muziek waren Glitterstim, gokken en Sabacc andere verslavingen voor de Bith. Bovendien was hij niet vies van smeergeld waarvoor hij in ruil graag wat informatie overbracht. Het liefst gaf Figrin informatie door in een Sabacc spel. Hoe meer zijn tegenstander verloor, hoe meer informatie hij vrijgaf. Op die manier bezat Figrin alle instrumenten van de andere bandleden, op de instrumenten van Doikk Na'ts en Lirin Car'n na. Uiteindelijk belandden de Modal Nodes rond 0 BBY op Tatooine waar ze door Jabba waren uitgenodigd om te komen spelen in zijn Paleis. Jabba noemde hen zijn favoriete groep en hoewel het loon erg goed was, waren de bandleden bijzonder op hun hoede voor Jabba. Toen ze akkoord gingen om eenmalig op te treden in de Lucky Despot van Jabba’s rivale Lady Valarian, werd Jabba woedend. De Modal Nodes moesten er spelen op Valarians trouwfeest en Labria had er niets beter op gevonden dan dit tegen Jabba te gaan vertellen. Kodu Terrafin, één van Jabba’s smokkelaars, bracht hen het nieuws dat Jabba erg boos was omdat ze voor zijn rivale wilden optreden. Tegen hun verwachting in, verliep het optreden en het trouwfeest uitstekend totdat de bruid en bruidegom in een gevecht verwikkeld raakte en de Lucky Despot op stelten werd gezet. Stormtroopers vielen het hotel binnen en een vuurgevecht brak uit. In dat gevecht redden de Modal Nodes het leven van Wuher, de barman van Chalmun’s Cantina. Hij bracht hen naar Chalmun die hen een contract van twee jaar aanbood in zijn cantina. Figrin ging akkoord en redeneerde dat zijn groep vermoedelijk wel vroeger van Tatooine kon ontsnappen. Maar Labria had de gebeurtenissen allemaal achter de schermen geregeld. Hij was namelijk een groot bewonderaar van de Modal Nodes en daagde Figrin uit voor een Sabacc duel. Op het einde van de partij was Labria eigenaar van alle instrumenten, bijhalve de Fizzz van Doikk Na'ts en de Kloo Horn van Lirin Car'n. De groep kon Tatooine dus niet verlaten alvorens Figrin alle instrumenten had teruggekocht bij Labria. Figrin D’an leidde de band in hits als Mad About Me en If I Only Could Let Go And Cry toen Luke Skywalker voor het eerst Han Solo ontmoette in 0 BBY. ’s Nachts trad de band ook regelmatig op onder leiding van Barbarine. Dit was een alias van Figrin D’an. Uiteindelijk zakte ook Figrin’s broer Barquin naar Tatooine af maar Figrin kon geen werk regelen voor zijn broer die dan maar solliciteerde bij de Max Rebo Band. Toen deze band op Mos Eisley arriveerde, zorgden de Modal Nodes voor een aanslag die het leven kostte aan Evar Orbus. Figrin D’an slaagde erin om samen met zijn band Tatooine te verlaten en opnieuw de vrijheid op te zoeken van de duizenden bars en lounges in het universum. Achter de Schermen *De Modal Nodes werden door Rick Baker gemaakt. Baker speelde ook de rol van Figrin op de set. *Figrin’s achternaam wordt soms ook als Da’n geschreven. Vreemd genoeg werd de originele spelling uit Galaxy Guide 1 dus meestal niet meer overgenomen. *Figrin werd in 'Tag Teams' heel wat groter gemaakt dan voordien. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *Modal Nodes in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *CCG *Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Bith category:Muzikanten category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers category:Modal Nodes